owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (S3). Fourth Theory - Mahiru’s deal with the First Progenitor
In the previous theory, I mentioned the deals that were made between Mahiru and certain persons in the whole story but I left one as a secret. That secret was no other than Sika Madu himself. To a certain extend, Mahiru came into contact with Sika Madu after extracting Shinoa’s demon in a certain experiment; even so Kagami hasn’t revealed this method but somehow I can only assume that it was a risky one but no less, Shikama has promised something through the whole story even if it’s bad, he promised to protect Shinoa from danger. (I seriously can’t see anything good but anyways). Even so, what does this mean or more likely what was this deal? In order to understand this, the theory suggest that Mahiru, before extracting Shinoa’s demon, there might have been a chance on which Shikama might have taken over; even so, Shikama himself knew that his vessel was young, he wouldn’t move an inch in order to drag the attention of the other progenitors even so, he might have attracted the attention of Mahiru Hiragi. Mahiru Hiragi might have entered into a conversation and might have aimed to find what he aimed for, what he wanted and why Tenri did all those experiments. Perhaps Shikama Doji might have remained silent with certain questions but that doesn’t mean he didn’t answer at all. It could be to an extend that he might have revealed a part of his plans thus making Mahiru decide whenever she would try to save her sister’s life or put an end to it. Would this be possible? Well, to a certain extend it is possible, and the reason is simple; Mahiru never wanted Tenri to experiment on Shinoa, she never wanted her to be a part of a twisted family that would only use her in a severe human experimentation. Now, adding a pause to this; how can we be so sure that Mahiru accepted a certain deal with Shikama Doji? After extracting Shikama Doji for a possible demon possession that might have occurred in the past; as I mentioned before, there might have been a certain talk between those two; that talk might have consisted in a deal at the end of that talk between those two; which would allow Shikama proceed with the plans of ending the world but assuring Shinoa’s safety no matter what. Even so, the deal would also include a part on which Shikama would allow Shinoa grow without problems, he would act as her bodyguard with the exchange that Mahiru would do his biding and also, that at the end she wouldn’t interfer when Shikama needed to possess Shinoa; what do I mean? Mahiru wanted Shinoa to grow as a normal child or at least to not have to worry about the issues the family dealt; she didn’t want her to know how her fate was sealed to the very beginning; which is something that can be infered thanks to the distance Mahiru set with Shinoa after she was seven years old; even so, she knew that the sole wish was almost impossible; therefore, in order to extend the deal between Shikama and herself, she made Shinoa learn how to close up her heart even if the results would end up being severe for a child. Even so, how can I claim that Shikama didn’t want Mahiru interfer? To begin with, between chapters 72 and 79, we’ve seen a quite relaxed Mahiru instead of a worried one, which means that she has a plan under her sleeve or, at least she won’t interfer as long as Shikama can protect Shinoa from the others which includes Rigr and Kureto. On the other side, there’s a curious thing that can tear appart this theory but at the same time, it can’'''t, to begin with Mahiru in fact didn’t know Shikama’s real aspect, it can only be suggested that she managed to enter into contact with him during a possession with a young Shinoa or, after Mahiru managed to extract Shikama from Shinoa’s body, allowing the interaction of the demon and the user; even so, knowing Shikama is smart and powerful, there might have been a possibility that he decided not to show his real appearance in front of Mahiru, so she wouldn’t know for that time prior the catastrophe who she was dealing with. '''That’s all for now, what do you think guys?' Will Mahiru be able to save Shinoa at the end with that betrayal that has planned along with Guren? Or will someone else save Shinoa?' Let me know what you think! Category:Blog Posts